sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Arma (video game series)
ARMA (stylized as A A) is a series of first person tactical military shooters, originally released for Microsoft Windows. It features large elements of realism and simulation; a blend of large-scale military conflict spread across large areas alongside the more close quartered battles. The first game was released in 2006 and the most recent in 2013. Later games have been released on Microsoft Windows, Linux, Android and iOS. History ARMA: Armed Assault ARMA: Armed Assault, known as ARMA: Combat Operations in the United States, is the first ARMA game, released for Microsoft Windows in November 2006 (Czech Republic/Germany), February 2007 (Europe) and May 2007 (U.S.) using the Real Virtuality 2. ARMA: Queen's Gambit Queen's Gambit is downloadable content for Armed Assault; it was released in September 2007 (EU) using the Real Virtuality. ARMA 2 ARMA 2 is the second full ARMA game, released for Microsoft Windows and released in June 2009 using the Real Virtuality game engine. The mod DayZ was released on this title, which requires the other standalone game title Operation Arrowhead. ARMA 2: Operation Arrowhead ARMA 2: Operation Arrowhead is a standalone game for Microsoft Windows, released in June 2010 with the Real Virtuality 3 game engine. ARMA 2: Reinforcements Reinforcements is a standalone expansion of the original ARMA 2. It includes the downloadable content ARMA 2: British Armed Forces and ARMA 2: Private Military Company which can be purchased for any standalone ARMA 2 title. ARMA: Cold War Assault In June 2011, Bohemia Interactive re-released Operation Flashpoint as ARMA: Cold War Assault, as Codemasters retain the rights to the Operation Flashpoint trademark. Owners of Operation Flashpoint: Cold War Crisis and the Game of the Year Edition may download and install the latest patch for free, and the game is available for purchase via a number of digital distribution channels. This release does not include the Red Hammer expansion, which was developed by Codemasters. The game uses the same engine, Real Virtuality, as the military simulator VBS1. ARMA 2: Firing Range ARMA 2: Firing Range is a standalone for Android and iOS and was released in July 2011. ARMA Tactics ARMA Tactics is a standalone game for Nvidia Shield and other Android devices with Nvidia Tegra3 and Tegra4. It was released in May 2013 using the Unity game engine. ARMA 3 ARMA 3 is a standalone game for Microsoft Windows that released on September 12, 2013 using the Real Virtuality 4 game engine. It was first open to the public on March 5, 2013 using Steam's Early Access program. In late 2015 – early 2016 it was also released for Linux and Mac in an earlier version, aiming to catch up with the main Windows version later. Arma Mobile Ops ArmA Mobile OPS is a standalone for Android and iOS. It was released in June 2016. See also *''Operation Flashpoint'' References External links * [http://www.armedassault.com/ Armed Assault website] * [http://www.arma2.com/ ARMA 2 website] * [http://www.arma3.com/ ARMA 3 website] Category:Articles which contain graphical timelines Category:First-person shooters by series Category:Video game franchises Category:Video game franchises introduced in 2006